


Five Times Jason Hugged Someone And The One Time He Didn't Let Go

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, best suggestions, wat is this hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p><p>Because Jason loves hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - Gracie

**Author's Note:**

> My dear legolaslover1 came up with this one. She even coined a new phrase for us - hugsexual!
> 
> Oh yeah, the hugs aren't in chronological order.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Jason grinned as he plopped himself down next to Gracie on the bed. Below them the bus rumbled as it travelled along the highway, headed towards the next city on their schedule.

Gracie smiled back at him.

“Oh, it was nothing.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Jason nudged her. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Gracie flushed. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“No I won’t,” Jason giggled. “I know you’re not stupid.”

“But it is.”

“No it’s not.”

Gracie sighed. “It’s just...I just...” She flipped her phone over in her hand, and suddenly Jason got it.

“You miss him.”

Gracie groaned. “It’s so stupid. I’m not some brainless teenager who can’t cope without her boyfriend!”

Jason giggled again. “Oh Gracie, no-one’s saying that. But it’s okay to miss him. You haven’t seen him for ages.”

“It’s not just that. I just...oh Jase, the last time we were together...I don’t know if he loves me any more.”

That nearly made Jason fall off the bed.

“What? Oh Gracie, don’t say that! He’s crazy about you!”

“I don’t know,” Gracie whispered. “When we were in Saitama – sometimes it was like normal, and we’d talk for ages. Then sometimes...sometimes he was so difficult to talk to. I tried to show him my photos, but...”

Gracie took a deep breath.

“Did you ask him about it?”

“He said it was nothing, he was just worried about the three spots. But I know he was lying.”

“Wait. What photos were you trying to show him?”

“The ones of you and me in Sochi.”

Jason pulled Gracie into a hug.

“Oh Gracie, why would you show him that?”

“I wanted to show him that we had fun.”

“But Gracie, don’t you realise that would have hurt him? He wanted it so badly. And then he had to stay home, and watch us go. But he wanted you to be happy, so he didn’t say anything.”

Gracie cuddled closer to Jason, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Do you think so?”

“Gracie, I know so.”

They sat like that for a moment, Gracie snuggled in close to Jason, relishing the warmth of his hug. Then her phone began to ring, and when she glanced at the screen, her face lit up.

“It’s Max!”

Jason laughed and let her go as she scooped the phone off the bed and tapped it.


	2. Meryl

“Hello, Jason, what are you doing out here? You know the bus leaves for the ceremony in half an hour.”

“Meryl, what if I mess up?”

Meryl blinked, and sat down next to Jason on the low wall. He looked the very picture of an ideal young Olympian, dolled up in his Team USA gear. But to Meryl’s surprise, bouncing happy Jason was currently pale, quiet, nervous Jason.

“What do you mean, Jason?”

“What if I’m not good enough?”

“You’re here, Jason. That means you’re good enough.” Meryl was confused. What had got into him?

“Does it?” Jason asked bleakly.

“Why do you think it wouldn’t?”

Jason was silent. And that was when Meryl noticed what was in his hand; the team lists for the long program of the team event.

“You’re worried about the team event?”

“All this time, it’s just been for me,” Jason said. “Just me, and Kori, and my family. Now suddenly...it’s for everyone else. What if I can’t do it?”

Meryl smiled and put her arm around Jason’s shoulders. “You’ll be fine. Just skate the way you did in Boston, and you’ll be fine.”

Jason flung his arms around Meryl and pressed himself close to her.

Meryl smiled and stroked his back, feeling his arms tighten around her and his face nuzzle into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, then Jason drew back and stood up.

“Thanks, Mer,” he smiled, and his face shone. “Let’s go march in the opening ceremony!”

Meryl laughed, and let him pull her to her feet.


	3. Three - Polina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely legolaslover1 for helping shape this rather tricky chapter!

Every time Polina glanced down at the five rings on her chest, she wanted to burst with pride. She could hardly believe it. They were here, in Sochi, and she was an _Olympian_.

By her side, Jason was twitching in his seat as they watched the warmup for the team event short program. He grabbed her arm.

“Look, Polina, look! It’s _Plushenko_!” he hissed, wide-eyed. “It’s really him! Oh my gosh Polina, I think I’m gonna faint! How can I possibly go up against _him_?”

Just then, Plushenko looked up and saw them; he smiled at Jason and nodded his head. Jason squeaked and slid down in his seat until he was almost hidden.

“I’m _so_ glad it’s Jeremy who has to deal with that.”

“You’ll have to deal with it eventually,” Polina replied, giggling as Jason peeked over the barrier in front of their seats. “He’s in the individual too, and maybe you’ll have to do the long. Besides, you’ve got it easy. At least he’s old, and broken. I have to face _Yuna_.” Polina made a face. “Not to mention, Yulia and Adelina!”

They sat quietly as they watched Plushenko warm up with a quad; he was imperious, commanding, regal, and next to him, even Hanyu and Chan looked like pale imitations; everyone else just faded into insignificance.

“He looks so...collected.”

“But he’s not unbeatable,” Polina reminded him.

“And nor is Yuna,” Jason shot back.

Polina shrugged. “But not by me.”

“And not by me.”

They giggled.

The short program started then, and they watched eagerly, applauding the skaters of the smaller countries who knew they had no chance but fought strongly anyway, and then...

When Jeremy finished, Jason turned to Polina.

“No matter what happens, we’ll do our best, okay?”

Polina nodded. “Okay.”

And suddenly Jason hugged her fiercely.

“You’ll do fine,” he smiled, and found himself unconsciously echoing Meryl’s words to him. “You’ll be fine, you’re here for a reason.”

Polina leaned into him, wishing she could borrow Jason’s confidence, and felt his arms tighten protectively around her.

“Thanks, Jase.”

Jason held her a moment longer, and then let her go so they could go down to the kiss-n-cry. Team America was waiting, and Polina glanced down at the rings on her chest once more.

She was an _Olympian_.

And she was here for a reason.


	4. Four - Yuzuru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, short. Sorry.

Yuzuru had just finished another press round when he heard an earsplitting squeal of delight, and then a roar of approval from the crowd.

“What happened?” he asked one of the Japanese officials.

“Brown came third,” the official replied. “Skated pretty well.”

Yuzuru smiled, pleased.

“Over here for the podium ceremony.”

And then the photographers were crowding like starlings, flashes everywhere, questions shouted, as Jason came backstage, and his smile was brighter than them all.

So young, Yuzuru mused. And yet, not so young at all. Why, Jason was only a few days younger than him, a week at most. They were at such very different stages in their careers that it was easy to forget. Yuzuru was a seasoned Senior now, an Olympic favourite; Jason was a rookie, a dark horse.

Next to him, Patrick’s face was clouded as they watched Jason deal with the press; Yuzuru guessed his thoughts were similarly engaged, though he did not ask. He didn’t ask or reveal anything to Patrick. As much as Yuzuru admired Plushenko, he knew that it was Patrick who was his real rival for the Olympic gold.

“Patrick! Congratulations!”

And then Jason was there, in their waiting place for the ceremony, jabbering with delight so fast that Yuzuru could barely understand him. Patrick replied nondescriptly, and then Jason turned to him with a huge smile – and an even bigger hug.

Yuzuru was too shocked to do anything for a moment, uncomfortable with the physical contact and open display of affection. But Jason’s hug was as warm as his smile, and after a moment, Yuzuru patted his back awkwardly.

“Congratulations, Yuzu-chan!” Jason grinned. “You were so great!”

“You were also great,” Yuzuru told him. “The crowd cheer very loud for you.”

Jason blushed delightedly as he pulled away.

But as they were presented onto the podium and the crowd cheered again, Yuzuru knew he’d not been mistaken – the crowd cheered louder for Jason than they had for him or Patrick.

He filed the thought away for future reference.


	5. Five - Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little skip forward in time.

The first time Jason had hugged Max, they had both been much younger – skinny, scrawny boys, though Max had already been full-grown. It had been at Nationals, and Jason was hugging everyone he could reach to celebrate his Junior title.

They’d hugged many times since, but less often, as they grew older. It seemed whenever Max thought of Jason, there was a hug connected to it somewhere; hugs given in pity or sadness – he immediately thought of Sochi – or hugs given in joy, like when they’d gone to Worlds together for the first time. Max had medalled there, and Jason had hugged him again.

Max smiled to himself as he walked towards the place he’d agreed to meet Jason, ignoring the painful twinges in his back and his knee. He ignored them, and continued to ignore them, because to admit to an injury now would wipe him out of the Olympic season, and he was not – _could not_ – face the agony of sitting at home and seeing off the Olympic team again.

When he found Jason, he was surrounded by a clutch of fans, signing autographs patiently, and Max was reminded he wasn’t the only one who’d aged; but Jason was young enough to go around again, though Max knew he hadn’t decided to yet.

Jason looked up when one of the girls squeaked, and smiled back at Max, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. Max thought the shaggy Russian-style cut suited him, though it still felt weird not to see the ponytail, which had finally been laid to rest the previous year.

When they had finished with the fans, the pair strolled towards the mall.

“So, why did you ask me to come today?”

“You have the best eye for what I want to buy,” Max smiled. “I wouldn’t depend on any other judgement than yours. Plus, you also have information that I need.”

Jason looked puzzled as Max steered them into one of the high-end jewellery stores.

“Why are we here, Max?”

Jason’s question was echoed by the salesperson. Max answered simply, “I’m here to buy an engagement ring. Gracie’s waited long enough.”

Jason might not be a teenager anymore, but his cry of delight was only marginally lower-pitched than it had been then, and his hug was tighter, stronger, than Max had ever felt before. He relaxed into the touch, pulling Jason closer, feeling warmth inside him at Jason’s heartfelt delight.

The salesman’s cough brought Max’s attention back to the present; Jason let him go, and immediately began talking a mile a minute about cuts and facets and metals. Max let him ramble. He knew that somewhere between his bumbling lack of knowledge about jewellery and Jason’s fine aesthetic eye, they’d come away with the perfect ring for his perfect girl.

Max decided to wait to ask Jason to be his best man until they were alone. If the rib-cracking hug Jason had delivered on hearing the news about the ring before had been bad enough, he was sure Jason would tackle him to the ground when he asked.


	6. Six - Joshua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, of course.

Jason hovered anxiously at the doorway to the private hospital room, not sure if he should go in. Kori prodded him gently, but he still wasn’t sure.

Then Josh’s head turned towards the door, and Jason saw his grey ashen face, and his pale eyes washed out with pain, and the mouth that trembled even as he tried to smile when he saw Jason.

Jason gave an inarticulate cry and ran straight across to him, careful not to jostle the bed too much.

“Hey,” Josh whispered in a raspy voice; his face was still puffy from the allergic reaction and crying.

“Hey,” Jason answered, unable to form a sentence. His friend looked tiny in the hospital bed, hooked up to a machine or two to monitor his vital signs, his leg in an unwieldy cast, and overall looking exhausted, scared, and in pain.

“Please don’t cry,” Josh rasped, and Jason wasn’t even aware he was until Josh mentioned it; hot tears running down his cheeks.

“Why did you do it? No, please don’t shut me out!” Josh had closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. He was normally never short of words, but seeing Josh lying there made something hurt deep in his chest.

And then he realised Josh was crying too.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Jason could get nothing else out of him for a good fifteen minutes. He crowded closer to the bed, careful not to bump it too much, and stroked Josh’s back the way his mother and Kori did when he was upset.

After a little while, Josh seemed to calm down.

“I heard you did well,” he managed to say.

Jason blushed when he thought about it again.

“It was okay.”

And that elicited a real smile from Josh.

“Okay? I was still in the building, Jase. It was  _shaking_.”

Jason blushed deeper.

They were interrupted by a nurse who came to give Josh some more painkillers; he swallowed them with, Jason thought sadly, expert practice.

When she was gone, Jason hoped the subject would change, but Josh was warming to it, glad to have something else to talk about other than his own problems.

“I could hear them cheering,” he added. “I asked one of the officials and he said you came ninth.  _Ninth_ , Jase! I can hardly believe it!”

Jason was sure his whole face was red now.

The painkillers were starting to take effect; Jason could see the blue eyes clouding over, and Josh giggled woozily.

“You’re cute when you’re all red like that.”

And so Jason was blushing again, but for a different reason.

“No wonder the crowd liked you. Cute little Jason. With his cute little smile,” Josh was sing-songing to himself, and if the subject of it hadn’t been causing Jason such confusion, he would have giggled to see his friend so totally out of whack.

“Everybody likes cute little Jason,” Josh giggled. “I like cute little Jason…”

“Josh, you’re being silly,” Jason interrupted, suddenly unsure if he wanted Josh to continue that train of thought, or whether Josh would regret it later.

“Course I’m silly,” Josh said dreamily. “Cute little Jason doesn’t think I’m cute. Jason likes someone else.” His mouth turned down and he looked sad.

“Oh Josh, don’t be so daft! I like you!”

Josh blinked up at Jason, and his hand grabbed Jason’s tightly.

“I like it when you hug me,” he said, and it was the clearest thing that had come out of his mouth in a while. “I like when you hug me tight. But you do it to everyone. It doesn’t mean things when you do it to me.”

Jason bent down to try and hug him. But it was difficult to hug someone lying down. Carefully, cautiously, not wanting to bump anything, Jason clambered onto the bed and hugged Josh as tightly as he could.

“It means everything when I do it to you,” he whispered.

Josh hugged him back, and buried his face into Jason’s neck, and Jason could feel him crying again. But after a little while, the sobs stopped, and Jason realised that the breaths against his skin were rhythmic and deep. Josh was asleep.

Jason moved carefully to get Josh’s head in a more comfortable position. Josh stirred, and mumbled.

“Donlemego.”

“I won’t, Josh,” he whispered. “I won’t let you go.”

And that was how Kori and Erin found them later, snuggled close together with smiles on their faces. When Kori tried to pull Jason away, he made a mewling noise of protest and a frown furrowed his brow, clinging to Josh, and Josh clung back.

Kori backed away, and the two women looked at each other and smiled.

“It’s finally happened.”

“Well, it took them long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to dear legolaslover1 for the inspiration for this one, and the patience to wait for me to see it through!


End file.
